


Duck Chase

by sonicdrift2



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Scrooge is on the warpath, Shenanigans, They/Them Pronouns for Uno, Uno and Donald get in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Donald and Uno are on the run. Their crime? A broken cane.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Duck Chase

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever.” Uno sighed quietly.

“Oh yes we can!” Donald hissed back, pressing closer to the wall to spite them. “Once Uncle Scrooge finds me I'm dead, for real this time! Crisp roast duck is on the menu and I'm the main ingredient!”

“Fine. But will you at least scoot over? You're stepping on my foot.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Donald shuffled to the side in the tiny closet, accidently bumping into a mop. He caught it just in time before the handle hit the door, and let out a sigh of relief. Uno rolled their eyes. It was dark in the tiny janitor’s closet, and perhaps Donald would've missed the android’s eye-roll if Uno’s eyes didn't glow. 

“Hey, both our asses are on the line here you know. Scrooge already hates you and this won't win you any favors.” He whispered.

“You’re the one who broke his favorite cane.” Uno rolled their eyes again.

“He left it on the floor.”

“And you stepped on it.” 

“Shh!” Donald slapped a hand over Uno’s mouth, which they both knew would not hinder their ability to speak at all. 

Uno picked up the distinct sound of webbed feet slapping the tiled floors, followed by the smack of a wooden cane and a distant jingle of coins. Donald stilled immediately, going so far as to hold his breath. Uno rolled their eyes for the third time, but still tensed when the footsteps kept coming closer and closer to their closet.

“Where are ye, lad? I've forgotten all about the cane, consider it water under the bridge!” Scrooge McDuck’s voice echoed through the empty hallway, and Donald instinctively shrunk back into Uno. His light tone might've convinced someone who didn't know him as well as Donald did, but he could sense the anger behind those words, the threat.

It would not lure the stubborn duck out of his hiding spot. After a few horrible, agonizing seconds Scrooge seemed to move on. Uno reached for the door handle, but Donald grabbed their wrist. He shook his head slowly, eyes wide in fear. 

Uno made a show of rolling their eyes yet again, but lowered their hand. Sweat ran down Donald’s brow. He laced their fingers together and squeezed their hand. 

The door flung open, and they both screamed.

“Woah, hey! It's okay! It's me, Webby. Hurry, he’ll circle around soon!” The girl said, immediately turning to dash back the way Scrooge had come from.

Donald’s hand kept its death grip on Uno’s as they scurried after Webby. She silently led them to the Money Bin’s back entrance, where Donald paused just before she opened the door.

“Wait. Why are you at the Bin today, Webs?” He asked, eyes slowly widening. 

Webby’s face broke into a wicked grin. Donald ran, dragging Uno with him.

“It's a traaaaap!” He screamed, turning back just in time to see Scrooge slamming the door open, barreling after them.

“I'm sorry Uncle Donald and Uno!” Webby called after them, but they were already gone. 

Uno took control, having already pulled up the blueprints to the Bin and lead them to the front entrance the fastest way possible. Scrooge was still somehow hot on their trail, and the pair burst out of the front doors screaming.

“Get back here, scoundrels! You owe me back for the cane plus interest!”

“Uno, get us the hell out of here!” Donald screeched.

“Already had the car pulled around!” They said, hopping into the disguised Duckmobile. The car peeled out into the street by Uno’s command, and they whooped as they left Scrooge in the dust.

“No man that old should be able to run like that.” Uno laughed, his face pinched. Donald let out a short huff in response, shaking his head.

However, excitement of escaping his uncle was short lived. Donald turned to look behind them and his heart dropped, Launchpad was speeding after them in the limo. He poked his head out the window, glaring at his uncle who had done the same thing. Scrooge’s face was red, waving what remained of his cane in the air. 

“Wanna go a little faster, Uno? They’re gaining on us!”

“I can’t unless you want them to know our secret!” 

“But he’s gonna catch us!”

“Fine!” Uno yelled, and the Duckmobile lurched forward, zigzagging through traffic. The tower was just a few blocks away. If they could make it to the garage and get it shut without causing an accident, they’d be safe. 

“Go go go!” Donald yelled, head out the window, smacking Uno’s shoulder.

“Hold on, old cape!” 

They rounded the last turn, tires screeching, as the tower quickly approached. Traffic was light around the entrance thankfully, and Uno peeled in, the tires smoking. Just as the limo itself turned, the garage door slammed shut automatically.

Donald let out a whoop.

“We did it!” 

“You mean I did it. You’re welcome, by the way,” Uno commented, opening the car door. 

“Spoilsport.” Donald pouted, slumping in the front seat, breathing heavily.

“You know you’re simply delaying the inevitable? One way or another, you’ll be paying for that cane.” Uno said, ever the voice of reason.

“Shuddap. Let me have victory today.” 

Uno smiled and conceded. 

“Alright.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Donald’s beak before slipping out of the vehicle. He started for the exit of the garage, not looking back. 

“Hey, wait for me! I’m hungry.” Donald hopped up and followed after him. 

-

Outside Ducklair Tower, Scrooge McDuck was fuming. The limo was in the middle of the street, blocking traffic. Horns blared and curses were thrown, but the billionaire duck paid them no mind. 

“C’mon Mister McDee, let's go back to the Bin and-“ Launchpad tried. 

“No!” Scrooge roared, “They can’t hide in there forever! I’ll wait them out!” 

Launchpad sighed, going to park the limo. He hit a fire hydrant, but thankfully no water came out. Scrooge continued yelling in the backseat. The driver pulled out his sandwich and took a bite. 

They’d be here awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a tumblr prompt meme a few years ago, I found it in my drafts and finished it up. Hope you like! It’s a bit different from what I normally do but it was fun.


End file.
